The Lucky One
by Frostforge44
Summary: Katrina Luck is a Pooka and the unofficial Guardian of Good Luck and likes it that way. When Pitch returns to power not even a year after his defeat, Man in the Moon decides it's Katrina's turn to step up to the plate. This shocks all of the Guardians, especially Bunny, and have an even harder time convincing her to come to their side in the war of Darkness and Light.


**Hello, this is my first Rise of the Guardians fan fic, so I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, but it would be awesome if I did. I only own my OC, Katrina Luck. I hope you guys like it!**

"Please…please get well, mother," A young boy whispered, holding onto his mother's hand as she lay in bed, her face scrunching occasionally as her fever forced her body to shudder.

Outside, in the Alaskan wasteland, a harsh blizzard was blowing ferociously against their home and the very few surrounding them. It had to be nearly eleven o'clock at night there, but it could have easily been seven considering it was winter.

He then grabbed onto a small billiken, this small good luck charm being made from a moose bone. He grasped onto it and scrunched his eyes shut, silently, "Please. Let my mother hold on just a little longer. Just until the medicine comes in next week. Please."

With that last prayer of the evening, he set it in his mother's arms and closed her fingers around it. Considering the time, he yawned and patted his ill mother's hand before walking across the room to his own bed. He blew out a breath of air, silently blowing out the candle before settling himself in his bed to sleep.

Only moments later, the window to their bedroom silently, almost magically, opened. Few snowflakes flew through the window as a giant white blur leaped through the window. The wind swiftly blew outward, gently shutting the window.

The blur stood on its large white feet much like a rabbit's. A female pooka, to be more specific. She stood at an impressive height of six feet tall and completely covered in pure, snow white fur. Black fur also coated her body, but only as tiny specks on her chest, feet, forehead, and just at the tips of her long ears. The only thing that covered her body was a black leather belt with multiple pouches and a dark violet cloak that covered her back.

She blinked her golden eyes and looked down at the native good luck charm, almost as if in a normal way.

"Until next week? No problem," she whispered, her British accent ringing as she brought up her foot.

Her hands, just away from her silver bracers lined with amethyst crystals, worked their magic and rubbed furiously. Now, to anyone else, it would a strange sight to see. A pooka rubbing her foot in the middle of a mortal's room while they slept. But it wasn't rubbing her foot that would help her do her job, it's what would that rubbing would produce that would do the trick.

After a good amount of rubbing, wispy purple energy began to radiate from her foot. She smiled, gathering it up in her paw before gently pressing her fingers onto the billiken. The purple magic seeped from her hand and was absorbed by the good luck charm.

The snow pooka smiled at the young boy sleeping soundly across the room, "She'll be alright, lil' one. Should keep'er healthy enough until the medicine arrives."

Dusting her paws on her fur, she reached into the belt around her waist and pulled out a golden horseshoe. She set the edges on the ground and twisted it before pulling it up, pulling a large circle of the wooden floor with it. Flipping the wooden lid over, she jumped down into the hole, leaving the room as if she were never there.

The horseshoe unclenched and the snowshoe pooka freefell into a bright room. It was filled with fluffy pillows, all of different shapes, sizes, materials, and colors. The double doors opened and in walked an ancient looking tortoise on his hind legs, he was dressed in a royal blue robe and wore large spectacles in front of his eyes.

More specifically, the tortoise was a Shellgor, a species nearly as ancient as the Pookas. The two clans lived on good terms, despite what mortals would think with the thought of rabbits and turtles. Curse _The Tortoise and the Hare_.

"Good evening, Lady Luck," he greeted in a raspy voice, stepping forward with the help of his withering walking stick. "I trust the boy in Alaska's luck will change?"

"Evening, Ronald. Of course it will, I only bring good luck, don't I?" the white pooka chuckled, removing her cloak and tossing it to the side where it, luckily of course, landed on a wall hook. "And how many times have I told you? The others call me Lady Luck. You may address me as Katrina."

Ronald's head shrank down just a bit as he still replied, "With all do respect, Lady Luck, I prefer to address you by your title. It is only right since you are my mistress."

"Whatever keeps you going, ol' chum of mine," Katrina patted the tortoise's head as she exited through the double doors into her lucky charm palace.

The palace itself was grand, even though it was underground. The entire floor was made of polished marble. The columns were stone, but covered with purple flowers. That was another thing about Katrina, her favorite color was purple.

"Anything urgent come up while I was gone?" Katrina asked, stretching her arms to their full extent.

"None at all, my lady. In fact, it's been record time since a code red situation has been put into protocol," Ronald said proudly, his stubby legs trying to keep up with his mistress.

"Brilliant! Hmm, better call off my archery practice tonight. I'm bushed," Katrina commented, rubbing the sore muscles on her arms. "Oh, hello Burgh."

"Lady Luck," the large Elephantus grumbled, bowing his head down to his mistress. Katrina's ears ducked to avoid collision with his tusks before raising a hand, telling him to cease.

In more specific terms, and Elephantus couldn't be described any better than a creature as being half man half elephant. They stood on their thick, round back feet and were massive in size, usually around seven to nine feet tall with their thick skin being either tannish brown or gray. Their trunks were a little over half of their height and could lift up to anything eight hundred pounds or less. Their tusks grew out and never stopped growing, thus them needing to sharpen them against the stone columns their mistress provides them with. Finally, with all of their burliness, they wear thick, metallic armor for more…graphic reasons. But that story's for another day. The Elephantus, in general, were the warriors of Katrina Luck.

Burgh was the biggest, strongest, and boldest of them all. He was general of the small Elephantus army that he trained there at the palace. His skin was tannish brown, rare for his species, and his eyes were an energetic yellow.

"Anything you need, Burgh?" Katrina asked, stepping back a pace or two and letting her ears stand erect again.

"Nothing yet, Lady Luck. I was merely on a stroll. Was the mission to Alaska successful?" He asked.

"Wouldn't be here if it wasn't," she chuckled, giving the Elephantus a firm nod. "Well, I must be on my way. Say hello to the wife and calf for me, would you?"

"I will, my lady," Burgh bowed his head and stepped to the side to let his mistress pass through.

"Good man. Always a great trainer to the young Elephantus. Wouldn't you agree, Ronald?" Katrina smiled to herself, her arms crossing behind her back.

"Of course, my lady," Ronald replied, once again regaining his composure. He didn't like to bring it up, but being around those elephant-like creatures made him a tad nervous. He cleared his throat and continued, "Anyway, while there was no code red situation, I believe that something happened you should be aware of, Lady Luck."

"Hmm? And what was it that happened?" asked the snow pooka, now crouching on all fours to speak to her advisor at eye level.

"Erm…" The tortoise anxiously pointed a clawed finger up to the sky.

Lifting her front paw to turn around, Katrina turned her head before gasping. She turned the entire way around, slowly standing back onto her hind feet as her golden eyes locked onto the sky.

"Man in the Moon," she whispered.

Like the rabbit she was, she took off on all fours, down the hall before sharply turning to the right. She dashed through the indoor garden she had, her servants stopping their work briefly as they watched their mistress race through the lush garden before returning to their duties.

Katrina jumped into the oak tree orchard she kept indoors (after all, oak trees and their acorns are lucky, too). It was still wintertime, so the leaves were fallen and snow covered the ground, which of course she didn't mind considering her thick fur and big feet. She jumped from tree to tree until she reached the biggest and oldest, rising at one hundred and seventy seven feet. On the thickest branch, she crouched and jumped up high, at about fifty feet onto the ceiling.

Grabbing onto wooden beams of the ceiling, she reached into the pocket of her belt and removed the golden horseshoe and set it on the roof of the ceiling. Twisting it, she pulled down and removed a circular piece of the ceiling with it. She hopped up high into the room above the arboretum. Katrina let go and dove down to the ground, gracefully landing on her feet. Her paw shot out, grabbing onto the horseshoe before it fell through the hole in the floor. She flipped it over and set it down, twisting it again before removing it, leaving the floor as if it were never damaged.

The room she had entered was the very top of the very center of her massive palace. The floors were made of ivory and was basically an empty room. The only thing of interest were portraits hanging on the walls and the giant glass dome above. The moon was full, bright, and gleaming through the black night sky. Man in the Moon indeed had something important to say.

"Man in the Moon. Have you summoned me? Is there something wrong?" she asked, her ears standing tall and her eyes locked intently on the moon.

It was silent, but for only a moment, before Man in the Moon spoke,

"_Pitch will return. He is getting stronger. Stronger than even in the Dark Ages."_

"Wh-what?" Katrina's ears folded down on her head, her eyes growing wide in fear. "Th-that can't be! The Guardians defeated him over a year ago!"

"_The Guardians will not stand a chance against him this time. Not alone. A new Guardian must rise."_

Her ears rose again, this time in confusion, "Then why speak to me? I don't see what a new Guardian has to do with me."

Man in the Moon was silent again before replying, _"Katrina, you shall rise as the new Guardian. The Guardian of Good Luck." _

It was silent again, but only for a moment, before Katrina burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Oh ho ho! Man in the Moon, this is goin' far, even for you! First time I've known for you ta have a sense of humor!"

Katrina wiped a stray tear from her eye, her giggle fit ending as she placed her paws on her hips. She looked up at the moon once again in full attention with a humorous smile on her face.

"_I will inform the other Guardians tomorrow evening of your arrival to their rank."_

Katrina's ears dropped down along with the smile that was on her face. Her breathing became irregular as she ran a paw up her forehead, letting it roam down her right ear. She let out a deep sigh and turned on her heel, slowly making her way towards the stairway that she could've taken but rarely ever does.

At the bottom of the staircase would look to only be stone wall, until Katrina pressed her paw onto the wall, pushing it out as she exited. She pushed back on the bookshelf door with the back of her foot. Where she stood now was the Great Library of Karma. It held all history, philosophy, and all-in-all instructions in the balance of luck. When to use it and when to leave a situation be, and to basically keep the balance of both good and bad luck.

"Oh, what am I gonna do?" Katrina whispered to herself, running a hand down her face as she shook her head before sitting down on one of the chairs close to the lit up fireplace.

"I didn't ask for this, you know?" Katrina asked to nobody in particular, more than likely herself. "I love my job. I love bringing good luck and _especially _to the children, but who says I have to make it official? What difference will it make? None, that's what it'll do."

"Is something troubling you, my lady?" A small, feminine voice asked sounding eerily close by.

"Blimey!" Katrina yelped, literally leaping out of her chair and into a fighting stance immediately as she landed on her feet. Her fierce glare and flattened ears disappeared and she let out a sigh of relief, "Ruby! Bloody 'ell, don't ever do that again!"

The small ladybug fairy shrunk down, her insect like feet setting down on the back of the chair, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you, Lady Luck."

Another one of Katrina Luck's servants, the Ladybug fairies have one of the most important jobs in the history of good luck. While Katrina may have the lucky rabbit feet, her magic is stored in a secret place in her palace where all of Ruby's kind would cover themselves with her luck and carry it off and take it to whoever would need it. It was a big job to spread good luck throughout the world and required a large deal, if not, all concentration to make it work. Katrina herself only went in when a large deal of good luck is needed.

Ruby was co-commander of all the Ladybug fairies. She was only about four inches tall and had a human-like look about her. She was built much like a human woman, wearing a dress made of green leaves. Her eyes, like many of the Lady Bug fairies, were red in color and her hair, also like the others, was long and black.

Katrina sighed again, running a paw over her ears, "I'm sorry, Ruby. Just…Just got some big news, is all."

Ruby, whose ladybug print shell covered over her fairy wings, tilted her head in confusion. Her black antennas twitched a bit nervously as she asked, "Really? What news, if I may ask?"

Katrina sunk to the carpeted floor, crossing her legs as she stared at the fire. Her ears folded back as she answered, "Have you seen Man in the Moon in the sky tonight?"

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows, but nodded.

The snow pooka's golden eyes focused intently on the dancing flames as she said, "He's given me a message. I am to become one of the Guardians, apparently."

Placing pale hands over her mouth, Ruby held in a squeal as she excitedly said, "Oh, my lady! What joyous news! I must inform the others at once-"

Before Ruby could take off, Katrina's fingers clasped onto her rewash now leased wings. Lady Luck was now turned to her, giving her a stern look, "You will do no such thing. I still think that all of this is a bunch of nonsense! If I am truly meant to be a Guardian, there's only one way to know for sure."

As her mistress let go of her wings, Ruby hovered in midair and asked, "And what is that, Lady Luck?"

"Man in the Moon had also said that he would inform the other Guardians of me as a novice," Katrina jumped to her feet and began to pace in front of the fireplace, her ears folding back as she gathered her thoughts.

"The _other _Guardians? B-but should they know, they would…they would-"

"They would come for me," Katrina finished, her ears twitching with just a hint of nervous energy.

"You mean they can just take you away?! They can't do that!" Ruby exclaimed, her wings buzzing as she flew to the side of her mistress' head.

"If they have what it takes to take me down, which I would think would be nearly impossible. Impossible unless they were to catch me after using the emergency escape route, but don't worry too much, Ruby, they won't take me willingly," Katrina reasoned, now stopping in front of the fireplace.

Her ears suddenly straightened as a sudden thought came to her. She turned to the little fairy and asked, "Say, is there a particular reason you're here, anyway?"

Ruby's antenna's curled down as she sheepishly smiled, "Well, there was a situation in the Wishing Well and we didn't know how whether to give luck or not."

Katrina nodded, "Really? What is it?"

The ladybug fairy glided up to Lady Luck's tall ears and whispered the situation to her. She pulled away after a few seconds and looked to Katrina for her answer.

Finally, she nodded, "Yes, I believe that's luck worthy. Now get going before time runs out."

"Yes, my lady," Ruby bowed and zipped off to go out of the library.

"And remember, Ruby…"

The ladybug fairy turned back just at the front of the exit. Katrina pointed at her and said, "Between the Man in the Moon and I, it's our little secret. For now, at least."

"Of course, my lady. Mum's the word," with that, Ruby flew off to take care of the good luck.


End file.
